Amor Salvaje
by Davy07
Summary: Rin y Sesshomaru se verán en vueltos en el embrujo de un pueblo leopardo escondido en las profundidades del peten, donde se desarrollara un amor completamente salvaje y letal, mal Summary entren y comenten, habrá lemon y quiza lenguaje subido de tono
1. Chapter 1

_Les traigo esta historia, no se creo que he leído muchos libros y esto no es un plagio esta historia está siendo sacada de algún rincón de mi cabecita, espero que pueda llegar a transmitir lo que siento, cuando escribo trato de imaginarme realmente la situación para lo que no sepan de la Selva Petenera está ubicada en mi país Guatemala, espero puedan enamorase de la historia sin más los dejo con el capitulo 1_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es completamente de mi autoría y queda prohibido su plagio sin autorización Gracias!_

**Amor Salvaje**

**Capitulo **

La selva tenía su encanto, el sonido de los pájaros mientras volaban, escuchar a lo lejos el correr del agua, el ruido imponente de la Selva, era sin duda algo del que vivía agradecido, tenía todo lo que necesitaba para vivir, su pueblo vivía en las profundidades de la selva pero vivían bajo códigos y leyes que cualquiera que osara quebrantarlas pagaría con su vida, esa era su vida salvaje, nada monótona, cada día suponía una aventura diferente y el estando a punto de sustituir a su padre como el líder del pueblo, debía entrenarse lo suficiente para llevar a cuestas tremenda responsabilidad…

Sesshomaru, amaba la selva, el lugar donde nació y creció, se vio obligado por las mismas leyes de su pueblo a abandonarlo y conocer el mundo fuera de la selva, conoció gran parte del mundo, pero siempre sentía nostalgia por lo que volvía constantemente a su Selva Petenera, el único lugar donde realmente se sentía libre y feliz…

Su pueblo era uno totalmente apartado de la civilización, era un pueblo que en sus genes llevaban una bendición, eran los encargados de proteger los bosques de los múltiples cazadores que vil mente mataba a los animales y muchos ya en peligro de extinción, por placer o por dinero, Sesshomaru estaba más que listo a sus treinta y cinco años, era guapo su rostro reflejaba fiereza esa que ni el más astuto o fuerte hombre podría desafiar, su mirada ambarina, su cabello platinado recogido en una larga coleta, su porte, hombros anchos, cintura estrecha, un cuerpo que invitaba descaradamente al pecado.

El gran Líder el pueblo Taship, se dirigió a su pueblo y su hijo heredero – pueblo de Taship, como es conocido por todos mi heredero Sesshomaru recibirá en esta ceremonia el liderazgo de nuestro pueblo, esperando que sea quien nos guie a la supervivencia, somos pocos y tenemos una misión que cumplir, nuestra especie se extingue por cazadores furtivos que matan especies por placeres o por dinero, debemos comprometernos con nuestro nuevo líder, ya conocen las reglas si alguno ustedes quisiera pelear por el liderato de nuestro pueblo no se le será negada porque no imponemos lideres pero para nuestra forma de vida es necesario, la lucha seria a muerte – el hombre tan parecido a su hijo con muchos años mas encima, se dirigía a su pueblo, quien atento escuchaba a su ex líder y daba la bienvenida a su nuevo y joven líder…

Sesshomaru – el padre del joven ambarino le ofreció su lugar, el que tomo gustoso se sentía preparado para tal responsabilidad

No voy a imponerme ante ninguno de ustedes, somos un pueblo libre y con elección de hacer siempre lo que creemos conveniente, pero deben saber que aquel que ponga en peligro nuestra existencia y se rehusé a seguir las normas que no fueron impuestas por mí, sino por nuestros ancestros pagara con su vida, la traición a nuestro pueblo también es castigado, debemos asegurarnos la supervivencia y la de muchas más especies que dependen de nosotros, hombres leopardos – hablo con firmeza digna de todo líder…

El pueblo leopardo cayo a la silenciosa orden de su nuevo líder, todos sabían para que vivían y cuál era la razón de que la naturaleza les diera un don tan maravilloso como ser mitad hombre, mitad animal…

El avión cruzaba tierras peteneras, podía ver desde las alturas la majestuosa selva, sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante tan enorme espectáculo, tenia vagos recuerdos de su niñez, cuando corría libremente, como si la selva y ella fueran una sola, no se había sentido realmente feliz, por mucho que lo había intentado sus padres abandonaron las tierras cuando ella tenía apenas cinco años y hoy después de quince años volvía a su hogar, aquel que había anhelado y había soñado… pronto se dijo para sí…

El avión había aterrizado en El Aeropuerto Mundo Maya, sabía que una vez que dejara la civilización atrás difícilmente volvería no porque no pudiera si no porque anhelaba estar en casa…

El Taxi la llevo al pueblo de Dolores, donde tomo una barca para aventurarse en las profundidades del rio Usumacinta, no lleva equipaje todo lo que necesitaba lo tenía en su pueblo natal Taship, su cabello negro tan profundo como la noche volaban al viento la noche empezó a caer, sobre la pequeña embarcación, no había muchos lancheros que se aventurasen a las profundidades del bosque, por lo que ofreció su pago en dólares para que alguien accedería a llevarla, las lloviznas propias de la época no se hicieron esperar…

La lluvia pronto nos alcanzara, es probable que el rio crezca señorita, quizá debimos esperar hasta mañana, es peligros viajar a estas horas, podemos encontrarnos de cara con algún puma o cazador, cualquiera sería peligroso, el hombre hablaba tratando de ver algo que le indicara que no había nada a su alrededor…

Rin Taquena, sonrió amablemente, el pobre hombre tenía miedo, quien en su sano juicio, no lo tendría, la paga fue buena y el alego que tenia necesidades y acepto, pero podía ver y oler el miedo en el cuerpo del pobre hombre…

Puedes volver yo continuare mi camino – amablemente se dirigió al anciano, quien la miro sin comprender, pero no tuvo tiempo de reacción ya que el ruido fiero que trajo consigo las fuertes lluvias se reflejo en el flujo de la correntada del Usumacinta, el rio creció y el agua se volvió turbulenta por la cantidad de lluvia que empezó a caer, en las profundidades del bosque petenero habría empezado la lluvia hacia un par de horas, la pequeña barca se movía violentamente, tratando de estabilizarla el anciano estaba, pero la lluvia se intensifico, pudo oler la humedad que provenía del bosque, su instinto de supervivencia salió a flote, ayudo al anciano, pero era casi imposible el viento empezaba a soplar fuerte en su dirección, Rin llevaba la ropa empapada se le pega al cuerpo como una segunda piel, no se preocupaba de eso ya que el pobre anciano en una turbulenta sacudida cayo a las aguas del Usumacinta, Rin no dudo ni un minuto en lanzare para salvar al anciano, el agua era fría, pero poco le importo trato de nadar pero las correntadas la estaban arrastrando, Rin Taquena supo entonces que nada podía hacer por aquel hombre que en medio de su necesidad acepto llevarla era su culpa y no pudo salvarlo…

Nado a la orilla del rio, se sostuvo de alguna raíz que encontró, estaba cansada el esfuerzo de nadar contra la corriente la había dejado sin fuerzas, su cuerpo estaba frio y era incapaz de salir de las aguas por su propia cuenta, la muerte se le dibujo, no pensaba que regresar a su tierra terminaría de esa manera tan dolorosa, quizá si se soltara todo terminaría, su cuerpo seria encontrado por aldeanos o en su defecto correría todo el trayecto del rio hasta su desembocadura en el golfo de México, no quiso pensar más su cuerpo se entumeció y cerró los ojos, después de todo ella siempre estaba lista para morir….

El olor a lavanda le llego como un golpe de algún saco de boxeador, no supo identificarlo, también olio miedo, terror en el aire, no lo dudo y adopto su forma de leopardo un hermoso puma de gran tamaño rugió después de abandonar su cuerpo humano, se guio por su instinto de depredador y corrió a una velocidad increíble, poco le importo la fuerte lluvia que azotaba en esos instantes la selva, corrió, hasta que su olfato lo dirigió hacia un pequeño bulto que se aferraba a una raíz a lado del rio, su cuerpo estaba sumergido, solo su cabeza parecía estar fuera, puedo oler el abandono a la vida de aquella persona, se acerco sigilosamente y estando a unos cuantos metros de distancia adopto su forma humana, lo hacía con rapidez años de entrenamiento, se acerco y pudo ver el rostro de una hermosa mujer, el olor golpeo aun más fuerte de lo que le había golpeado a kilómetros de distancia, el animal dentro de el rugió con ímpetu y urgencia… ¿Qué haces tan lejos de la civilización pequeña? – hablo despacio temiendo despertarla, la tomo entre sus brazos, su largo cabello negro tapo una parte de su rostro, no dudo mucho empezó a caminar hacia las profundidades, sea quien fuera la mujer entre sus brazos, debía explicar que hacia sola en las profundidades la selva…

Sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, podía jurar que hasta el último de sus cabellos estaba sufriendo alguna fractura de ser posible, sonrió ante lo absurdo de sus pensamientos. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, no estaba en medio de la nada como en un principio pensó, la casa no era un lujo, pero era todo lo que se podía pedir en medio de la selva, recorrió el lugar con sus ojos de color cafés, era una habitación, estaba sobre una cama, se preguntaba la joven como había llegado ahí, lo último que recordaba era al pobre anciano caer de la barca y ella siendo arrastrada por la corriente en un intento vano de salvar al anciano…

Sesshomaru se detuvo frente a la entrada de su casa, se recriminaba el haber llevado a una completa extraña a su pueblo, nadie le aseguraba que no fuera un peligro, hija de algún cazador furtivo quizá – maldición – susurro antes de entrar debía asegurarse que la mujer estuviese aun dentro y que no fuera un peligro para él y su pueblo.

Escucho la puerta abrirse e instintivamente giro su rostro para ver de quien se trataba, dorado y café chocaron, algo en su cuerpo recorrió con fuerza y salvajismo, podía verse el brillo en ambos, Sesshomaru, permaneció parado incapaz de moverse de su lugar, aquellos ojos le parecían tan familiar, tan conocidos y tan lejanos a la vez, su cuerpo reacciono como bomba, había algo en ella que hacia gruñir a su fiera dentro, Rin, por su parte no podía dejar de verlo, ese hombre era inolvidable, ella lo recordaba, tenía apenas cinco años, cuando él la salvo de un cazador que la había encontrado mientras corría en dirección contraria al pueblo nunca, podría olvidar esos ojos ambarinos que le quitaron el sueño cuando la furia se mostraron en ellos después de haber asesinado a aquel hombre por su culpa..

Sesshomaru – Rin susurro – el cuerpo de Sesshomaru se vio en vuelto de repente en un tumulto de emociones cuando ella lo llamo por su nombre, su espina dorsal sintió un cosquillero placentero y fue acumulándose en su parte baja –maldición – escucho al pelipla decir

De donde me conoces quien eres tu – pregunto urgido quería salir a toda prisa, el puma atrapado en su cuerpo luchaba por salir y no quería mostrarse ante ella en su forma animal

Rin Taquena – se presento la joven, mientras la mirada curiosa de Sesshomaru recorría desde su rostro hasta donde podía ya que la joven estaba aun sentada en la cama…

Sesshomaru recordaba a la familia Taquena integrada por tres miembros nada mas, pero era casi imposible, la noticia de la muerte de la pequeña familia había llegado a la Selva después de que partieran por el temor que les implicaba tener una pequeña que era más impulsiva que cualquier otro niño o niña en la aldea escondida entre la selva… la miro con desconfianza, mientras inhalaba su penetrante olor, podía sentir a la fiera dentro de la joven, podía olerla, no había duda ella pertenecía a su pueblo, pero su llegada sorpresiva daba pie a la desconfianza de Sesshomaru el gran Líder…

A paso lento se acerco a la cama donde descansaba la joven, sus ojos brillaban de una manera sublime salvaje, y con cada detalle de la joven su cuerpo perdía el control, deseaba, la deseaba, idioteces – se dijo a sí mismo, era normal que los leopardos sintieran las ganas salvajes del sexo, pero veía a Rin, esa penetrante mirada, lo sabia esa era la chiquilla que había sido atrapada por un cazador cuando era una niña, recordaba la furia que desato contra la chiquilla por su imprudencia y el que tuviera que asesinar por primera cerca de su pueblo…

Así que tu eres la chiquilla imprudente – menciono, viendo como la joven se encogía, podía ver la furia en su rostro, pero sus ojos se dilataban de una manera hermosa, el ámbar de sus ojos se tornaron oro fundido estaba segura que el puma estaba cerca y algo en su interior se removió, el deseo de tocarlo de tenerlo más cerca de ser uno solo – la joven se sorprendió ante tales pensamientos, en su vida fuera de la selva no tuvo contacto con ningún hombre, temía hacerles daño en un descontrol por lo que opto evitar al sexo opuesto de una y mil maneras, pero el hombre frente a ella la estaba incomodando de una manera placentera….

Nunca vas a perdonar la imprudencia de una niña de cinco años – se atrevió a preguntar, manteniéndose mas que quieta en su lugar, no estaba segura de acercarse a él sin hacer algo bochornoso

Nunca has dejado de ser una niña imprudente, si no mírate estas hecha un desastre – le dijo, haciendo que ella se viera, tenía el pelo despeinado, más bien parecía un nido de pájaro y ropa estaba hecha sucia pero intacta

No soy ninguna niña, solo quise volver a casa – susurro, recordando que por su imprudencia un anciano noble había perecido en el rio Usumacinta – hay lugar para mí o debo irme – pregunto desconcertando al hombre frente a ella, sabía que no podía negarle su estadía en su pueblo natal, pero precedía sobre ella el hecho que por su culpa casi aniquilan a todo su pueblo.

Podrás ocupar la casa que eran de tus padres, se mantiene limpia, no hemos dejado que nada dañe la infraestructura, a pesar de tener noticias de que la familia completa había fallecido, esperábamos a que alguien reclamara la propiedad, - es tuya dijo desviando la mirada de la joven, no tenía sentido torturarse de esa manera cuantos años tendría ella 19, 20, era un pervertido por querer y desear tenerla debajo suyo, gimiendo su nombre… se dio media vuelta para salir y dejar a l joven, no sin antes mencionarle que había ropa limpia sobre la silla a su lado

Sesshomaru, gracias – susurro, recordaba esa mirada llena de enojo y odio que le había dedicado su madre murió por culpa de los cazadores cuando el paneas tenia quince, pero aun así se abstuvo de asesinar, pero no había dudado cuando tuvo que hacerlo por culpa suya, respiro resignada, pensado que quizá no era buena idea quedarse, no donde no fuera bien recibida…

Quien es la chica del rio – su hermano lo intercepto el paso, para saciar su curiosidad, Sesshomaru lo vio fijamente

Pertenece a nuestro pueblo es todo lo que tienes que saber Inuyasha y por favor deja de vigilarme soy tu hermano mayor y tu líder – dijo viendo como se morfaba una mueca de rebeldía en el joven muchacho, las diferencias eran pocas entre ellos, parecidos entre hermanos y padre, la diferencia estaba en que eran de madres diferentes, suspiro

Se cambio de ropa rápidamente, su estomago hizo una protesta, no recordaba cuando fue su última comida y no estaba segura de si se atrevería a pedir un poco a Sesshomaru, se peino los cabellos y los dejo tan lisos como siempre, ese profundo negro de un brillo particular, se vio al espejo quedando satisfecha de su apariencia y se avergonzó de cómo la había encontrado Sesshomaru aquella mañana… recorrió la habitación una vez más dándose cuenta que era muy masculino, tenía poca decoración, no había retratos solo una camisa negra colgaba de un ganchillo en la pared cercana a la cama, se acerco y la tomo, inspiro su olor y supo que era suyo, nunca pudo olvidar ese olor de su salvador, no terminaría de estar agradecida por haberla salvado hacia años a tras…

Sesshomaru – susurro

_**Continuara**_…..

Este capítulo es el primero y el más largo que he hecho en mis historias espero lo hayan disfrutado a la espera de su opinión y aceptación


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Estaba maravillada, sus ojos estaban frente a un paraíso terrenal, las aves surcaban los cielos tan azules, quien lo diría después de casi una tormenta la selva estaba tranquila y sonora al mismo tiempo, con su oído agudizado podía escuchar claramente, el aleteo de los gorriones, el grito de los monos a lo lejos, por instinto no permanecían cerca de ellos, el rugido de jaguares a la distancia a pensar de ser animales salvajes y originario de esas tierras, no se acercaban tanto al pueblo se guardaban mutuo respeto por el espacio, sentía la libertad correr en cada poro de su cuerpo sonrió…

La observaba en silencio, veía cada gesto de deleite en su rostro, disfrutaba cada momento, Sesshomaru, no pudo permanecer lejos de ella, se decía así mismo que era por seguridad, aunque perteneciera a su especie, ella siempre seria un peligro y no porque los fuera a traicionar si no por su tendencia a meterse en problemas cada vez que podía, sonrió cuando ella dirigió su mirada hacia él, vio el susto que le dio, pero que el parecía divertirle, era su esencia la que lo atraía hacia él, su aroma tan fresca tan natural, que se vio sumergido en nuevas y eróticas imágenes de placer, besándola desde sus labios hasta la curva de su cuello – se reprendió mentalmente como llevaba haciéndolo desde que la vio despierta en la mañana

Perdona que te moleste – escucho que se dirigía a él – tengo hambre, no recuerdo la última comida decente que he tenido – sonrojándose ante el gruñido de su estomago, no mentía cuando decía que no recordaba cuando había ingerido algo decente para su estomago

Se dirigió a su casa y pidió que la acompañara, la joven entro y quedo maravillada con los detalles que tenia aquella cocina, podía ser que el pueblo estuviese en un lugar inhabitable para miles, pero que ellos con cada detalle lo hacían un lugar especial para vivir, la mesa estaba hecha de una troza de árbol, estaba perfectamente barnizada pero conservaba la apariencia real del árbol, las sillas, estaban realizadas del mismo árbol, la cocina no era grande, pero estaba muy limpia y podía sentir el olor peculiar del café hervido, hecho de los granos de café de aquellas tierras…

Derriban arboles para su propio provecho – susurro viendo el tamaño de la troza – Sesshomaru la vio desconcertado, una de las leyes más importantes de su pueblo era la prohibición total de la tala de árboles, debía cuidar su hábitat, por lo que recogía lo que los hombres invasores talaban muchas veces lograban rescatar trozas que arrastraba el Usumacinta, por lo que respondió ofendido – no talamos arboles, ni para cocinar nuestros alimentos, recolectamos ramas caídas, que son derribados por las lluvias y los vientos, evitamos hacerle daño a nuestra naturaleza, donde demonios has vivido – soltó sin más – Rin se encogió de hombros, - en realidad nunca tuve un lugar estable después de que salimos del pueblo – contesto viéndole a los ojos prosiguió – como tú lo mencionaste mi imprudencia, solía meter a mis padres en grandes problemas, quería sentirme libre a donde quiera que iba, pero nada volvió a ser como antes, mis padres se vieron frustrados tratando de encontrar un lugar similar para vivir, pero no lo encontramos lo que provoco la depresión en ellos se sentían enjaulados tú has de comprenderlo – dijo aun viéndolo sin pestañar tratado de reflejar todo lo que había pasado de manera silenciosa…

Siento haberte llamado imprudente – Sesshomaru menciono, pero la joven negó – mi imprudencia le costó la vida a un anciano, un pobre hombre que solo quiso ganarse un dinero extra la pobreza marca mucho las condiciones de vida de nuestra gente y no solo a los leopardos si no también al resto de la población en el país – dijo, no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos, sus labios formaron una mueca que a ella le pareció adorable, la belleza de ese hombre frente a ella, la atracción física que le provocaba y la repentina excitación que sentía entre las piernas, la impulsaban acercarse descaradamente y restregar su cuerpo con el suyo, anhelaba su cuerpo, poder tocarlo, - negó varias veces sin entender lo que le estaba pasando con Sesshomaru

Podía ver el brillo de sus ojos ese café se había reflejado de un dorado oscuro, el brillo de la excitación estaban en ella, podía verlo en sus ojos, olerlo en su cuerpo, estaba seguro que Rin, no había sido tocada por ningún otro hombre, podía oler el aroma a lavanda inmaculado y su fiera dentro de el rugió con desespero y deseo, pero no quería equivocarse quizá, ella solo estaba excitada por haber vuelto a casa. – puedes sentirte libre de tomar lo que se te apetezca para el desayuno, el café esta recién hecho, te hará sentir en casa, vengo por ti en media hora, para llevarte a reconocer tu casa – Sesshomaru le hablaba a toda prisa le urgía salir de la cocina o está seguro que la tomaría en brazos y no la dejaría hasta saciar su hambre de ella, hasta que su animal dentro estuviera en paz de nuevo, - sin velar salió de la pequeña estancia, su cabeza era un caos, imágenes que lo atormentaban y dejaba en evidencia su hombre dentro de sus pantalones…

Rin suspiro, mientras lo veía salir, tomo un poco de pan y una taza de café, inspirar el aroma, la hizo sentirse realmente viva y olvido momentáneamente los estragos que Sesshomaru le estaba provocando a su cuerpo, se delito con el rico desayuno y repitió la taza de café desde que se fuera no había saboreado el amargo sabor de los granos originarios de su selva querida…

No te veo muy feliz – la voz de su padre lo devolvió a la realidad, había llegado hace quince minutos y esta era la tercera vez que su padre, le llamaba la atención con algún comentario – perdona padre – poniendo su atención en su progenitor – me dirás lo que sucede – pregunto viendo con una interrogante clara a su hijo mayor…

Anoche rescate a una joven mujer de las aguas del Usumacinta, al parecer un anciano murió ya que la embarcación fue arrastrada rio abajo – el peliplata mayor escuchaba con atención y sin interrumpir – la traje a nuestro pueblo y una vez aquí pude reconocerla como una de nuestras mujeres, es de la familia de los Taquena, al parecer solo ella sobrevivo al accidente del que tuvimos conocimiento – en realidad no era de eso de lo que deseaba conversar, pero tampoco se sentía libre de hablar con su padre sobre el deseo que sentía sobre la joven mujer, era lo suficientemente mayor como para resolver sus problemas y si tenían que ver con la intimidad mucho mas…

En conclusión me dirás lo que te pasa – el viejo era sabio y no podía engañarlo ni aunque lo intentara – escucho a Sesshomaru respirar hondo – nada padre, nada que un líder no pueda resolver – se levanto tenía que ir a recoger al motivo de su debate interior, debía llevarla a su casa y luego presentarla ante la población para que no hubiera duda de quién era y de sus derechos…

Mientras esperaba en la pequeña escalera de la casa de Sesshomaru, Rin pudo oler el peligro, era como si la asechaban desde algún Angulo, contrario al viento, era imposible oler de quien se trataba, su cuerpo tembló, su espina dorsal fue recorrido por un escalofrió nada placentero, no era muy dada al miedo, pero cuando no sabes de donde proviene es casi imposible, no sentirlo, vio hacia todos lados, no logrando reconocer porque esa actitud de su animal interior, pero estuvo pendiente por cualquier cosa o ataque inesperado…

Los ojos verdes estaban enfocados en su presa, la había olido desde la noche anterior, pero no se había atrevido a darse la vuelta por la zona, sabía que si lo pillaban seria retado a duelo, pero no pudo mas con su curiosidad y sus deseos estaba listo, quería atacarla y probar esa carne fresca, el viento soplo y el aire trajo consigo un oler que reconocería a kilómetros por lo que opto por la retirada no quería problemas por el momento….

Te pasa algo apestas a miedo – le dijo provocándole un susto a la joven que estaba viendo a todos los lugares – sentí como si me fuesen a atacar de improvisto, quizá es porque no conozco a nadie y me siento en el fondo intimidada por la reacción de la gente, aunque pertenezco a este lugar, estuve mucho tiempo fuera – aclaro el motivo de su miedo y trato de buscar eso que la afectaba, pero así como había llegado, había desaparecido o seria la presencia de Sesshomaru la que le brindaba ese confort y seguridad lo que hacía ignorara el posible peligro…

Vamos Rin, nada te pasara, ven te presentare tu nueva casa – le tendió su mano y al tiempo que sus dedos rozaron piel con piel, ambos sintieron la electricidad correr por su cuerpo, el deseo despertó a las fieras dormidas dentro del cuerpo humano, se apartaron sin más, viéndose directamente a los ojos, Sesshomaru no puedo evitarlo la cogió de la cabeza y estampo sus labios con los de la joven, que lejos de separarse correspondió con el mismo ímpetu, la misma necesidad y el mismo hambre que sentía él, la parte baja de sus pantalones empezaba a ofenderle al estar ya casi hinchado de excitación…

La casa – susurro Rin

No quería dejar de besar aquellos labios su cuerpo ardía en deseo, sentirlo de esa manera tan profundo, sintió como sus pezones se erguían ante su excitación, el rose de la ropa la estaba acalorando, pero no debía perder la razón por un beso como ese…

Joder no tienes una idea de lo que provocas en mi pequeña – la voz ronca y llena de excitación de Sesshomaru casi hace que se corra allí mismo

Estamos al aire libre, pueden vernos – excitada trataba de recuperar la razón y hacerle entrar en razón sin estar muy convencida…

Me haces sentir como un adolescente incapaz de controlarme, susurro al oído de la joven, quien se estremeció ante el ronco y exótico sonido de la voz del hombre a su lado…

Me siento igual que tu, pero debemos comportarnos, dijo suspirando ante el escalofrió que corrió por su espina dorsal cuando el mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oído…


End file.
